100 PuckFinn Drabbles
by Without.The.Rain
Summary: 100 drabbles that are connected and inspired by Random Word Generator. T for some swearing and refrence to sex. Each chapter contains 20 drabbles.
1. 1 to 20

**1 to 20 out of 100.**

**100 drabbles connected and inspired by Random Word Generator.**

1)

**WAKING.**

Finn's wakes up slowly. He has a hang over and no idea how he got it. He sniffs and his room smells funny, like sex. _Huh, weird_, he thinks

He begins drifting off to sleep again but his phone beeps, informing him he has a text. With a groan, he reaches over to grab it.

It's Puck. He opens the text to see it's a photo and then he downloads it only to almost drop the cell. It's a picture of them both naked with the words underneath, 'last night was awesome. Up for it again?'

2)

**STRENGH**

Finn knows nether of them want to tell people they are a couple yet and he doesn't have a problem with it.

It's hard though. Sometimes it takes all his strength and will power not to kiss him in the middle of the hallway. Especially when he does that damn sexy pout.

And it's even harder not to squeeze his perfectly sculptured ass…

3)

**BREAKDOWN.**

He doesn't ask why.

He doesn't ask why Puck's crying.

He just kisses him back, he can practically feel the want, the need to be wanted and even the self hate as they grinded together before moaning their release.

After they both collapse onto the bed, exhausted from the high of their orgasm he wraps his arms around Puck as he starts crying again, muttering, 'I'm sorry, Mom.'

He doesn't ask why. He doesn't think it's his place yet - yet.

4)

**RED**

Okay, Finn admitted that things had gotten a little out of hand. He hadn't meant to…

He lost his temper and punchs him, possibly breaking his noise.

They both watche the blood drip from Puck's nose and Finn froze.

Puck glares at him, straightens up and said, 'I don't need this shit.' Then whipes at his noise indignantly before stalking off.

It is a weak later now and Finn isn't ready to wash out the red stain on his carpet.

Not until he has made things right.

5)

**DUMMY**

Puck stares up at Finn blankly for a moment.

The older boy is standing in the doorway, holding the new COD game in his hand with a bag full of junk food, he's just said he's sorry and he will never hit Puck again. And he really means it.

He's been stood there for what feels like ages and then knows Puck isn't going to forgive him. Dropping his eyes, he mutters another sorry before turning to leave.

He stops when Puck grabs his wrist and smiles. "You big dummy, of course I forgive you." Realizing that didn't seem like something a badass would say, he smirks and says, "Get your ass up stairs. You owe me."

Grinning like a fool, he engulfs Puck in a hug and kisses the stubble on his head next to his Mohawk before rushing up stairs.

He washes out the stain that night, but is worried when it doesn't completely go, it's just faded.

6)

**MATHEMATICION**

Finn stared at Puck like he had grown and extra head.

The dark skinned boy blushs and looks away, "What?" He mutters. "You know, just 'cause I don't turn up to math doesn't mean I can't do it…"

Finn nods, still shocked.

It was true, you do learn something new every day.

7)

**GAY**

"Don't say that!" Puck suddenly yells, almost making Finn fall off his chair.

"But you-"

"I'm not fucking gay Hudson!" He almost screams, his hands clenching into fist.

The dark skinned boy releases a growl of frustration before snapping, "Fuck you Hudson. I can't do this. It's just fucking wrong."

Then like that, he's gone.

8)

**SIN**

It's wrong.

They can't be together. His mother will hate him…it's so wrong. God condoned it.

Puck isn't perfect, but now he had doomed Finn too.

They are sinners.

Puck's sure he is worse off then Finn though.

He has gone and fallen in love with the tall boy…

It's just so wrong…

9)

**SUFFERING.**

October is uneventful.

November he finds out the kid wasn't his.

December he is still alone.

Then January and he has Rachel. She isn't Puck though.

February he is still pretending that everything is okay.

March and he's never felt so alone in his whole life.

April and he can't pretend anymore, he bracks up with Rachel. Then he indulges himself in staring at Puck's ass as he walks by, not bothering to be discreet.

Puck defiantly notices.

10)

**INTENSITY.**

He isn't gentle this time.

He fucks him hard and fast, they both know this is Finn punishing him and Puck doesn't mind.

Finn slaps his ass and whispers dirty words in his ear.

Puck has never been so hard in his life.

This is his punishment.

This is his forgiveness.

Puck certainly dosn't cry in front of Finn for the second time tough, still begging for forgiveness, his ass sore, making it hard to sit up.

Finn holds him tightly and he thinks it going to be alright after all.

11)

**PROGRESS.**

"Finn?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Can you…can you call me Noah?"

He knows it isn't much, but it's a start, Finn thinks as he grins and kisses the dark skin boy.

12)

**MONITERING**

Finn knows Noah is depressed since Beth was born and given up for adoption the same day.

He knew Noah felt like a dead beat dad since. So nobody can blame him for keeping an eye on the younger boy.

13)

**WATER**

If somebody asks Finn to compare Noah to an element, he would say water.

At times, the dark skinned boy is so gentle, so peaceful and he always seems to know the right words to say to heal the hurt in Finn's heart.

Other times…He is ruthless, violent and brash, terrifying and even beating anybody that so much as gave him a dodgy look.

Noah is like a river, calm and serene.

Puck is like the sea, violent and unforgiving.

14)

**BUGGER**

Puck's in Juvie.

That means he's got nothing to do for the next month or so.

Bugger.

15)

**ILLUSION**

Puck's back. Noah's not, not yet.

Puck's cocker then every though he's not even bulling anyone.

Finn realized that the whole baby drama has finally left his friends system. He's back to his old ways again.

And it's great.

Except Puck hasn't said a word to him all day and Finn's starting to worry.

After school, he pulls up when he see's Puck walking back from school.

"Hey," He says, but Puck just ignores him and carries on walking.

"Hey, man, what the hell? What's your problem?" He snaps as he drives beside Puck.

He wasn't expecting the other boy to turned around and snap back. "My problem is I was in fucking hell and you didn't even visit me!"

Finn stutters for a moment, on the phone he had said he loved the place. "But you said-"

"Forget what I said! You should have still fucking visited!" Puck bows his head, like he's about to start crying. With a indifferent sniff, he stares at Finn and bites out, "Whatever, I guess I was right, nobody fucking cares about me."

Then he goes through the back ally and Finn can't reach him.

He still acts like Puck in front of everybody. In front of the teachers and even Finn.

He doesn't want anybody to know how much's he's hurting.

How shot is pride is.

How scared he is.

Nobody notices as he slips deeper and deeper in to depression. He knows nobody will because nobody cares.

They do, however, notice that he's missing from Glee practice one day. Finn's been on edge that day. He knows Noah's hiding how hurt he really is. He knows it's all his fault.

The second he see's Puck isn't turning up for Glee, he rushes out and some of the Glee members follow him asking where's he going.

He shouts back that he needs to check on Noah. Not Puck, but Noah.

He jumps in the his car, not surprised when Rachel and Santana hop in, and then Mike, Tina and Sam follow in their own cars.

They rush to Puck's house and Finn knows it's as bad as he thought it was when his Nana opens the door, tears flooding her eyes. She shakily tells them the name of the hospital.

They shot of like lighting bolts. Finn's heart is hammering against his chest and he can't help but feel the guilt weighing down on him. This was all his fault.

They are told to wait when they get there, so they do and Finn's nerves are so haywire he can't stop his leg from obsessively twitching. Rachel places a hand on his unmoving leg, offering all the comfort she can.

For once though, she is beyond words.

This wasn't meant to happen. People like Puck weren't meant to commit suicide…It just didn't seem right for somebody as strong and proud as him to try and do that…

The six of them are on their feet when the doctor approaching them.

"He's ready to see you know, but only one. We don't want to overload him."

Without asking, Finn walks in.

He shocked at what he sees.

Noah is laid on the bed, pale with bandaged around his wrist.

The guilty feeling is back.

"Hey…" He says, hesitant.

Noah blinks at him in shock before glaring, hissing out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check you were okay."

Puck sneers, "You've had a look, you can leave now."

He doesn't. This only makes Puck more angry.

"What!" He snaps. "Is this what you wanted to see? How fucking pathetic I've become?" Finn winces at that. "Well, fuck you…" He says, but there's no hate. None that's directed at Finn, anyway. Finn's trying to ignore the fact that Puck's thrown and arm over his eyes, trying to hide the tears.

Then he realizes he has to do something, he can't just ignore this.

His best friend had just tried to commit suicide, that isn't something you can just ignore.

"Noah, look at me." He says and when the younger boy doesn't, he goes over and grabs his hand, tugging on it lightly. "Please."

With a small sniff, he lifted his arm away from his face and stared up at Finn.

The tall boy could see the unshed tears in his eye's and it brakes his heart knowing he caused it.

Finn asks him why he did it and Puck won't answer. Then he asks if he wants to start going out again and that nobody has to know.

Then Puck says no and Finn's never been more confused.

Wasn't this one of the reasons Puck did it? Because he misses Finn?

That why he made the offer that they didn't have to tell anyone, because he knew Puck wouldn't want anybody knowing how dependent he was on Finn.

But Puck said no…

Puck's back in school a week later, wearing long shelved shirts to hid the cuts and possible scars on his arms still.

He's being a jerk to everybody, Glee Club included.

This time though, they know. He's hiding. He isn't okay.

They know and Puck wishes so badly they didn't.

But when Rachel confronts him about it, nobody judges him when he finally breaks down crying.

Because everything is going to hell more then any of them know and right now, he's tired of pretending.

Illusion have to shatter sooner or later.

16)

**RESPECT**

Finn hates it.

He hates having to stay away from Noah.

He wants to talk to him, he wants to make things right…

But when Rachel slaps him and calls him a jerk, then an hour later so does Santana and then Tina, which is followed by one hell of a lecture by Mercedes and the guys just shrug he knows it best to stay away.

He knows Rachel knows more then the others, about them, about Juvie and goes knows what else.

Finn's not sure if she's the best person to confined in. She's a good person, but sometimes she just lets things slip, especially if it will benefit her.

He doesn't say anything though, just watches Puck from a far.

Even though he wishes it was him Puck confined in, he knows it's not his place anymore.

He's just glad he's found somebody to talk to.

He knows he has to respect his decision and stay away.

16)

**MUSICIAN**

Puck never thought he be any good at song writing, but then again he's never tried it before.

He knows to write a good song you need to be like, all in touch with your emotions and shit and that just isn't him.

He's changed now, though. Not completely, he is still a badass and all.

But when him and Rachel sit now and write the song, 'get it right' he thinks maybe the fact he's changed since Juvie isn't too bad.

He's calm down a lot since and doesn't bully people anymore.

He's letting the Glee Club see the real side of him, the one he's been hiding since he was a little kid and they like it. He's starting to like this side of him too.

Then when he here's Rachel singing 'Get It Right', up on stage and knowing its half his own, he's never been more proud to be a musician.

Or a part of Glee Club, for that matter.

17)

**RELIGIOUN**

Puck is religious, no matter what anybody thinks. Sure, he doesn't act like all prissy and shit, but he is.

He knows what happened in Juvie was because of God. It was God's way of providing justice for everything he had done wrong in his life.

Sure, he has nightmares about it, but he knows it happened for a reason.

People say he works in mysterious ways, but Puck's always thought he was rather blunt.

So when Finn knocked on his door at one o'clock in the morning, begging forgiveness, he thinks, maybe, just maybe they are meant to be together.

There's nothing wrong with having a little faith.

18)

**DRESSING**

He can remember reading a phrase about a year ago, that said, 'have you ever noticed that people help you undress before sex, but never after? The moral of the story? Nobody helps you once you're fucked.'

A year ago, he would have believed that.

Now though, he's not sure if that's true.

He got fucked over in Juvie big time. And even though Rachel is the only one who knows the full story, her and the rest of the Glee Club have been helping him.

If that phrase was true, he would have committed suicide again by now. But it's obviously not, so he hasn't.

Another way he can prove it's untrue?

The fact that after him and Finn has just had sex for the first time in three months and he's kinda sore from it that when he goes to stand up Finn presses him back down and say's softly, "Don't more, I help you get dressed."

And, yeah, sure, it's kinda weird because he's seventeen and letting somebody dress him like he's a little child, but it's nice to be taken care of and know you are cared for.

19)

**FLAW**

"Stop…"

Puck stops what he is doing and glances up at the pale boy. He removes his mouth from the boy's pink, hard nipple. "What, man?"

"Please don't." He begs, making Puck stare at him in confusion.

"What, why?" He asks, knowing the boy is asking him to stop playing with his nipples.

Finn shifts away from Puck, forcing him to sit up and he watches Finn places his hands over his chest. "I've got freaky pyramided nipples…"

If it wasn't for the hurt expression on Finn's face he would have laughed.

"Dude, don't say that…I think you got nice nipples," He then smirks, "Great for playing with."

Finn stares at him, then down at himself before asking, "Do you really like them Noah?"

"Yeah, man. Love them."

Finn smirks back before kissing him.

20)

**POINTING**

Puck didn't refuse to go back out with Finn because he never visited him in Juvie, he refused because he wanted to tell everybody the truth.

So he tells Finn this.

Puck now knows that when anybody ask him if the rumors Sue started is true, he can proudly point out to anyone and tell them that, yes, it is and this man is his boyfriend.

It's great.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that and please tell me what one was your favorite ones. :)<strong>


	2. 21 to 41

**This isn't a follow on from chapter one, but is just another drabble story.**

**I don't think it's as good as the first one, but still, please enjoy and remember to review :)**

21)

HAIR

When Noah gets his haircut, he keeps his head down and his shoulders squared up for the rest of the day.

It sucks. His hair was a part of his badassness. He needed it! It was like cutting the mane of a lion, just like that. It's not natural, just like Puck having a skin head and one missing Mohawk isn't natural. He thinks it should be a crime against nature or something like that.

He feels invisible now, until now he never know that something so simple could change his option on himself.

It really sucks and he's not gonna stand back and take it.

Two days later he sings a song to Aretha and they go out for a very _successful_ three days before she dumps his ass, leaving him feeling more depressed then before.

Then half and hour later he gets hit with a slushy and doesn't even get chance to see who it is before his eye's start burning.

Then he hears a voice that he knows better then his own and he's gently lead off towards the bathroom.

Finn helps him clean the stuff off and as he glances at the mirror, finally being able to see again, he glances over at Finn and asks, "Why you doing this man? I thought you hated me."

The tall boy frowns for a moment and says, "No, I'm don't. I'm more annoyed at the fact I was lied to about Drizzle," Finn ignores the flinch as he says that, "isn't mine more then anything…"

Puck only nodded mutely before he cups a handful of water and splashes his face with it. "Cool, thanks man. You can go now." He says, then jumps as he feels fingers brush against the hair on his head. He glances up at Finn. "You okay man?" He asks, ignoring the fact that Finn is running his hand along his hair.

Finn smiles at him, almost dreamily.

"I like it, by the way." Then leaves.

Puck blinks for a moment and glances back at the mirror.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad.

22)

WRITTEN

Puck isn't a great writer, no matter what is English teacher tells him. Because poetry is for love sick chicks and only a tool that's really sad and desperate and using to get into girls pants.

That still doesn't explain why he has a draw full of love poems all carefully placed in an envelope, addressed to one Finn Hudson.

Like he said, poems were for love sick idiots. And he isn't in love.

23)

DEVELOPING

Finn's known for a long time that his feelings for Noah go way past just friendship.

He can feel those feeling changing, growing and compelling him to speed every second of every day with the dark skinned boy.

What he feels and knows they can have goes way farther then your average high school love story.

He knows Rachel would say it's a tale for the ages, a true Broadway tale.

He knows Kurt would say it's so sappy he can't help but smile a little.

He knows Santana would call them lovesick puppies in heat but still can't resist the smile when ever one of them says something sappy.

What they have may not be love yet, like Finn really wants but Finn knows it's more then friendship and a hell of a lot more then lust. He just needs the right time to tell the other boy.

24)

ABSENT

He isn't sure what to feel.

He doesn't feel…happy…upset…angry…he just feels…numb…

He's nothing…

He's a loser…

He's a waste of space…

He's failed…

Nobody wants him…

Not Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany or Santana…

Not Quinn…

Not even Finn…

He's numb, he's failed.

He's a loser and will never amount to anything…

So why is Finn wrapping his arms around him as he tries to fight of the tears because he knows he's never gonna see Beth again…

Because he knows he's never be able to hold Quinn…

And knowing that after this, Finn will go back to ignoring him and this sudden warm feeling will disappear and be nothing more then a memory…

Then he will be numb again…

Right now he isn't sure if that's a good thing.

25)

EDITOR

If his life was a book, and he was the editor, he rewrite everything.

He'd erase every mistake, every stupid impulse…every cruel word…

He make Finn his best friend again – no, better, he would have never stopped being his friend.

He'd make Finn love him and hold him tight, telling him that it's not true, he's not a waste of space, he isn't disgusting to look at. That his mom is lying…

But this isn't a book…

This is real life and he learned the differences between fantasies and reality a long time again.

26)

VERB

It's everything about him.

Finn can't get a grasp on how the dark skinned boy can do it.

Every flex of his muscles; from ether showing off or from playing his guitar has him captured. Every little pout, every flick of his eyes.

Every time he raises an eyebrow in shock, his expression saying, 'you serious?'

Or that cute expression he gets when he's confused…

It's everything!

The way he drinks and eats!

The way he plays the guitar and sings!

The way his face lights up when he smiles…

The way he walks…

The way he breathes…

Finn doesn't know how he does it, but everything about him…

Finn just can't stop staring…

He's gorgeous, he's irresistible, he's so talented, he so assertive, and he's a secret softy…It's everything…

If anybody asked Finn is he was irresistible and unconditionally in love with Noah and he said no, well, that's the biggest lie he every tell.

26)

HANDBOOK

It started when you touched my hair

And told me it looked better

It finished when you left

And left me there to whither

I remember the day

And I then wonder why?

Soon the warmth would be gone

And I would be left to cry

I wish I were an author

So I could write our story

I'd make you love me

and never leave me

I wish I were a dancer

So we could dance among the stars

And our story would be told

For a million more years

I wish I were prince charming

So you'd fall in love with me

Then we walk into the sunset

And have our happily ever after

I wish I was her

So you'd look at me

With such love and admiration

And tell me it's all okay

But I'm not

So you won't

And we can't

I gaze outside my window

And wish apon a stare

And open up my heart

And lets my dreams take me far

I tear rolls down my face

As I think of you

Then I think of me

And what we will never be

Finn stared down at the poem in shock. He and the Glee guys had been invited over to Puck's house to play the latest release of COD and while Puck had disappeared to use the toilet, Finn had searched through his draws, looking for his other Xbox remote. He was the first one there, so had offered to help.

He wasn't sure what to do now.

He had loved Puck for a long time now but had never acted on it, certain the other boy was straight…but this poem…it was addressed to him…him…

"You ready to get you ass kicked?" Puck asks as he entered the room. Finn glances over his shoulder at the smirking teen, who's face instantly falls as his eyes dropped down to the yellow coloured paper. His mouth opens and closes for a moment before he could say anything, "Finn, man! I'm sorry! I know I shoul-"

He's cut off though as the taller boy presses his lips down on Puck's silencing him.

Puck made a sound that was a mix between a gasp and a something else and Finn takes advantage of it and slips his tongue into the other boy's willing mouth.

He coils his arm around the dark skinned boy's waist and pulls him closer, marvelling at the firm and warm feel of his chest on his.

Somebody coughs and the two boy's quickly, but reluctantly pull apart to see a slightly unsettled looking Mike, "Erm, I can come back later…"

Clearing his throat, Puck beckons him in, "Don't be stupid. I already told you I'm gonna whip you ass, so no backing out."

Finn has to admit that had been the most impulsive things he had every done, but the small, almost shy smile on Puck's lips was totally worth it and the way he beamed when he complement the poem made his day.

27)

RACING

Puck's sure that if they kept this up, he'd have a heart attack.

All the little secretive glances, all the meetings in the janitors closest that left him sweaty, hard and his heart racing…

Shit, he swears something this goods got to be bad for you…

His heart did skip a beat every time Finn looked at him…that obviously wasn't good, right?

28)

SHOWER

They are on their way back from a party when it starts raining. Puck's the designated driver this time and Finn is sat besides him, singing off key to some girly song on the radio.

When he see's the rain he starts begging Puck to stop and let him out, so the dark skinned boy does.

He leans against the his beat up truck and watches his drunken boyfriend giggling madly as he jumps in puddles and even runs around, catching rain on his tongue. This makes Puck smile, he thinks it's stupid but cute how childish Finn gets when he's drunk.

Finn then runs over and grabs his arms, making him stumbled forward and fall on to Finns chest, causing them to both go crashing to the floor, falling in a puddle of water.

Finn starts giggling like mad again as his boyfriend grumbles and pulls himself on to his hands and knees.

The next thing he knows is that Finn is right beside him, nibbling on his ear and whisper, "I'd really like to fuck you like this." Puck thinks if it wasn't from the fact Finn was so drunk and his words were so mumbled together that would have turned him on. Instead he just stands up and drags a socking wet Finn up with him.

He shakes his head and says, "Come on, lets get you home before you get a cold and whine at me like a bitch in the morning,"

Finn then right next to him again, pushing his against the car and sucking on his neck.

Puck bits back a moan as Finn whispers "I'm gonna make you my bitch."

The dark skinned teen smirked, "Fuck you Hudson."

"No," Finn replied, chuckling, "Fuck you."

29)

INEVITALITY

It was bond to happen sooner or later. He had always known that it was one of the risks when you dedicated yourself to a relationship. So was it any real wonder that it had been with him?

No, it wasn't. Noah Puckerman was in love. And it terrified him.

30)

DOCUMENT

"Finn, do you have the lyrics to that dreadful song Mr. Schuester wishes us to sing?" Kurt asks as he walks into his stepbrother's room. The tall boy is playing Halo on the Xbox 360 he had borrowed off Puck, as he had broken his again.

Finn blinks and stares up at Kurt as if he had just been shown a purple signing dragon with a tutu. "Umm, yeah, It's on my laptop somewhere…"

Kurt rolls his eyes as he strolls over to the laptop, which has been left switched on. He opens up Finn's document folder and his eyes widen.

There are at least twenty pictures of Finn and Puck kissing and engaging in other sexual activity's. "Finn, what is this?" Kurt asked, still shocked.

"Wha-shit!" Finn jumped up and slapped the laptop shut then started rambling, "Please, Kurt, you can't tell anybody. We're not ready, please I don't wanna ruin this, 'cause if you tell then people will start calling us names and I…I can't deal with that and I don't think Noah can ether, please!"

Kurt raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow as Finn refereed to Puck as 'Noah'.

Calmly, but still confused, he stood up and said, "Fine, but you have some explaining to do."

31)

INTOLORANCE

It had never of meant to go so far. Kurt had told Mercedes, Mercedes told Tina and Santana and then in the space of two days, everybody knew.

Finn had been terrified when he walked down the hall, people kept on sending him looks and whispering about him behind their hands. He had never felt so self-conscious before. There were insults, like 'fag' and 'cocksucker' and locker pushes and even the one slushy. Finn hated it.

It turned out he got of easy.

Finding Puck at lunch time in the boys' locker room and seeing the pained expression on his face had nearly killed Finn. All he wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms and hide him away from the world. Puck probably wouldn't appreciate that though.

"Hey," Finn said softly as he heard Puck sniff, rubbing at his eyes. Finn could see three different shades on his light blue top, telling him he had suffered multiply slushy's.

Puck didn't respond as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked like he had just taken a shower.

"I saw what they write on your lock-"

"Oh, did you? I guess you know what else they fucking been doing!"

Finn instantly froze.

"No," he gulps and then asks, "what did they do?"

Sneering, Puck hisses out, "They wanted to try and prove to me I can't be a fucking fag!" He ignores Finn as he flinches at the word. "they wanted to make sure I was fully prepared to take it up the fucking ass!"

Finn immediately pales as those words leave his mouth. No, not Puck! They couldn't have…No, not Puck, please!

"Noah, did – they didn't…Fuck, tell me they didn't!"

Puck made a sound that was a half chuckle, half sob and Finn felt the dread in his chest grow.

"No…" He whispered and Finn's fright lessened slightly, "They nearly did though!" He suddenly shouted, causing Finn to jump a lightly. "I mean, they held me down, and pulled down my pants, and told me what a fucking 'whore' and 'fag' I – fuck!" Puck screamed, swinging around and slamming his fist into a locker.

Finn stood frozen as he watched his best friend and lover of three months shoulders sag in defeat before resting his head against the locker. The pale boy could see his shoulders shaking from the tears that threatened to spill.

"Noah…"

"Just go, Finn."

The other jock blinked, "What, no! You nee-"

"For fuck sakes, Finn! Just get lost already!" He snapped, spinning around to face the other man, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Finn's facial expression softened, "Noah…" He tried again, only to be cut off by a barely audio whisper.

"Just go, Finn…please…"

"But-"

"Please…" Noah begged, still hanging his head.

Swallowing the lump in his throat that told him – urged him to stay, he nodded and muttered, "I talk to you tonight," then left the dark skinned man alone.

32)

REACH

Finn had been trying.

He had been trying hard.

Puck had been avoiding him, every since they had been outted as a being a couple.

Finn had tried everything. He had tried talking to him, tried emailing, texting, and ringing him with somebody else phone, but never got through. It turned out he wasn't the only one Puck was avoiding.

After all that failed he had sung a song for him in Glee, but it seemed to have little to no affect on him.

It all seemed futile.

Then one November night Finn dragged himself out of bed after hearing someone knocking on his door. His mom was working the night shift and they hadn't moved back in with Burt and Kurt yet, not until they got another room.

He'd been stunned when he opened the door and he was pulled into a hot, fiery kiss. "Noah?" He gasped as he pulled away, needing to breath. He saw the nervous flicker in his eyes and watched him bit his pouty lips.

Finn gently pulled the other teen inside the house, then all hesitation seemed to disappear as Puck pushed him against the wall and claimed his lips again. Finn moaned and deepened the kiss, only for Puck to pull away again. "Noah?" he found himself questioning again.

"I...I'm sorry about ditching you like that…I just couldn't…" the dark skinned teen trailed off, staring up at Finn with eyes full of want, full of sorrow.

Finn cupped Puck's chin and said softly, "hey, it doesn't matter, 'key. I'm just glad you're here now."

Puck didn't say anything for a minute before he nodded, but the nod seemed to be more for himself then Finn.

Before Finn could fathom what was going on he found himself buried inside Noah's tightness and moaning his names as he came.

He was so exhausted after that he passed out, not before telling Noah he loved him. He fell into such a deep sleep that he didn't hear Puck sneak out when his mother drove in.

33)

PUBLISHER

He heard it from Jacob first.

From fucking Jacob!

His boyfriend, _his _boyfriend, not Jacobs had tried to commit suicide and he didn't know? How was that even possible? It just wasn't right!

Finn made sure to tell the red haired boy this by a much needed punch in the mouth, which granted, had gained him a scolding from his mom and Will, but had felt so great.

He still couldn't believe he missed the signs though, but then again, he hadn't talked to Puck in a least a month before last night.

God, what was he going to do?

He didn't know how to handle it. His best friend on eleven years and lover of four months had tried to kill himself.

It just wasn't right…

He had gone to visit that day, but all he found was Noah's mother crying, telling him Puck had disappeared with her car.

34)

BAFFLED

Finn was baffled. He wasn't allowed to see Puck, the prison guard had said. But why? Didn't Puck want to see him? Or was it because he was it because his lover?

Wait, was Puck embarrassed about him? Was that why the guard refused to let him in, because Puck didn't want to ruin his reputation in Juvie?

Finn huffed as he walked away from the building. If Puck was embarrassed about him, then fuck him!

He was Finn Hudson, he didn't have to mop around for him. He could get any girl, and probably any guy he wanted.

He didn't need a loser like Puck dragging him back.

35)

COPEING

Noah Puckerman throw his belonging on the floor before collapsing on his bed and bursting into tears.

Not once had Finn visited him. Not once!

Was he really that much of a waste of time?

Juvie had been hell in its on right with out the lack of his boyfriend.

Or, what he hoped was his boyfriend? He realy didn't know what they were anymore. He loved Finn, but he just couldn't cope with whatever was saying to him…what the jocks had tried to do.

He had distanced himself because he didn't want it to happen again, and because he didn't want them to threaten Finn with the same thing.

He really, truly did love Finn, but, did Finn love him?

36)

SINGER

Everybody always thought that his dad had been the one to teach him how to play the guitar, but it wasn't though. His dad had never had the time to teach his little brat of a son how to play the guitar. He was too busy with cheating on his mom and performing gigs.

In the end, he had taught himself to play the guitar. There were two things his father had taught him to do, one, fix a car and two, win over women.

Finn wasn't a girl, so, it wouldn't work the same way, but there was still a chance. Even if Finn didn't get back together with him, at least he should be able to talk with him.

But as Finn stormed out of the choir room and Noah struggled to hold the tears back and ignore the gapping whole in his heart, he realized that a song won't always fix your problems.

37)

TACKLING

Football season was back on, which meant Puck finally had a distraction from everything that had been going on. Or at least he thought.

During practice he had been forcefully knocked off of his feet twelve times and had the word 'fag' hissed at him nine times.

The whole time Finn didn't even make eye contact with him. That had hurt even more then any of their hits.

38)

LOVE

"Finn, you can't avoid me for ever!"

The pale man rolled his eyes as Puck grabbed his arm and spun him around, yelling in his face.

"Whatever, Puck. I don't have time for you," He mumbled, but instantly regretted it as he saw the hurt look on Puck's face.

"Finn…please, just…just talk to me."

"About what, Puck?" Finn snapped, "About how you were embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No! Please, I love with you, I don't think I can live with out you!"

Finn snorted, "If you can't live without me then why you still here?" He glared at the upset teen before stalking off, not willing to hear his reply.

39)

WEAPON

It couldn't be real.

Mr. Schuester had to be lying…Noah wouldn't do that, would he? Puck was strong and heartless, Finn had found that out that hard way…so, he couldn't have been so hurt that he would…would kill himself, right?

"H-how?" He chocked out.

The Glee Club watched as Will swallowed the giant lump in his throat, then he answered, "He had been self-harming…apparently since…since he had been released from the Juvenile detention centre…They…They found him dead in his car three hours later…"

Finn closed his eyes, not wanting to listen anymore. This was all his fault. Why did he go and say what he did…?

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, and some of the crying members looked at him. "This is my fault…I didn't want him to _die _thought!"

Mr. Schuester's eyes immediately widened in concern. "Finn, this isn't your fault, why would you say that?"

"Because I told him, that, that if he really couldn't l-live without me, then wh-why was he still alive," He sobbed, burying his face in hands.

He didn't see the look Santana had given Brittany, like she really thought it was all Finn's fault and the torn look on Rachel's. Rachel loved Finn, but she had always held a soft spot for Noah.

Somebody threw their arm around Finn and pulled him in to a hug, while most of the New direction sat there, not knowing what to do.

40)

TRICK

He was still hoping it was a bad joke, and that Noah would just pop around the corner, with that smile he had fallen in love with in the first place. He missed that grin, he missed the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Only now he realized how much Puck really meant to, how much he had loved him. How much Noah had really loved him.

He could only pray that one day, Puck would knock on the door and pull him in to a kiss like he had done all those months ago.

41)

TRUST

Noah had trusted Finn. He had trusted Finn with his life, and more importantly, his heart.

Finn was the only boy he trusted enough to be with and not take advantage of him, or treat him like he was just a fling or some whore.

He had torn himself away from Finn in order to protect him…everything they had said, to be quiet and take it, to ensure the same didn't happen to Finn.

He had been lying when he said that they hadn't raped him. After the beating and the threatening they had finally left. Only one of them had stayed. He didn't remember who it was, he was dizzy and couldn't make sense of anything.

Then he felt the tearing pain.

What the man had said had affected him more than the actually rape. That he wasn't worth Finn, that he was just a whore, that Finn would realized it sooner or later…

He had stayed away after that, but soon knew that it was almost impossible. He had gone back to Finn, he had wanted to explain himself, but had ended up sleeping with the tall teen.

The next morning he couldn't ignore the empty feeling in his stomach. He could barely stand being in the same room anymore…they were right, Finn had been so gentle and loving…he didn't deserve that… he never had.

He hadn't gone to school that day, he was too busy inhaling a bottle of jack before he swallowed a bottle of pills.

He had never expected to wake up with his mother crying over him, begging him to be okay. He closed his eyes, blocking out his mothers crying face and all he could think of was how he wasn't worth her tears. They were all right, he was just a whore, just a damn faggot…

The next day he promised his mother he would never do it again. He had lied thought.

When they had gotten home he had stole her car and drove in to a store. He had ended up getting arrested for trying to steal an ATM.

Juvie hadn't helped at all, the first day there he had been attacked and left hospitalised. The whole experience had only made him feel even more worthless and pathetic.

Things had only gotten worse from there. People started bulling him even more, even the nerds started making fun of him. Finn still didn't want him…nobody wanted him…

They were all right, he was just a whore…he was worthless…

Nobody would ever love him…

**I hoped that was okay :)**

**Remember to tell me what two you enjoyed most :)**


	3. 42 to 60

**warnings; underage sex and child abuse.**

**Pre-Glee mostly, but mentions of it later on.**

42)

NOISE

Finn wasn't an expert when it came to sex.

They both knew that.

So it wasn't much of a surprise that he didn't put enough lube on his fingers, or that he pushed in far too soon, or that he didn't give Noah time to adjust properly.

Finn hated himself for hurting his best friend like that, but then the dark skinned teen started making these needy little moans in the back of his throat, and it encouraged him.

Then when he thrust forward and Noah throw his head back and a great loud moan erupted from deep inside his chest, Finn fingered that maybe he wasn't such a bad lay after all.

43)

IRIS

They didn't talk about it the next day.

Maybe Noah didn't remember, Finn reasoned with himself, he _had_ been pretty drunk.

But then Mike made a comment about them both disappearing at Noah's fourteenth birthday, and then Noahs eyes flickered over to his, and Finn could tell. Noah remembered, he could see it in his eyes, he remembered.

44)

ALARM

Noah wasn't Noah anymore. He was Puck now.

Finn had to admit, he was worried at the sudden attitude change, but when he confronted him about it, Puck had just laughed. He had said he just had a cool new badass nickname to go with his cool new badass personality.

That wasn't the case though, Noah had been a badass in his own right, but Puck…Finn didn't really like Puck much. He wanted Noah back. He missed Noah, and at fourteen, Finn knew he had suddenly lost his best friend of seven years.

45)

FRIEND

Despite the fact he had a new name, sometimes Finn still got to see Noah. It was only glimpse of him, but he was still there, buried deep down under the shadow of Puck. Like now, it was just the two of them, and they were sat down watching an old cowboy movie that Finn was currently obsessed with. The darker skinned teen had his knees curled up against his chest and his head in Finns lap, something he would call too girly to do in front of the football team.

Finn was running his hands through Pucks new haircut, a hairstyle he never imagined Noah having, but it suited Puck.

As the film cut off in to a commercial, Finn glanced down at his best friend to see his was dozing off. He smiled to himself, having his hair stroked had always been the best way to help Noah sleep, and if the bags under his eyes were any indication, he hadn't been getting much sleep lately.

They both jumped when they heard a loud banging noise from down stairs. Puck was up in an instant, and Finn saw every well defined muscle in his chest, back and arms tense instantly.

He glanced over at Finn nervously, and the pale teen felt his own nerves go haywire. Puck never got nervous, and nether did Noah, for that matter.

They both flinched as a loud booming voice called up the stairs. It was a man, Finn realized. Since when did Mrs. P get a boyfriend? He wondered.

"You need to go now, Finn."

"but-"

Puck gave him a stern look, which only made the lanky teen more worried. Puck was never serious, and normally, if he was, it was never good. "Just go home, and leave through there." He inclined with a tilt of his head towards the window, where Finn knew there was a grape vine. He had just it hundreds of times to get in and out. Puck's mom didn't like other people much. Well, she didn't like people in general.

They both flinched again at the sound of the man yelling, and Puck dragged his best friend up before pushing him over towards the window.

Reluctant, the taller teen started climbing down the ivy. Then he heard a loud banging sound, like something hard hitting a wall. He froze when he heard sobbing. When he heard Noah sobbing - because Puck _never_ cries.

Feeling like a complete prick, he slipped down the vines and ran home as fast as he could.

Some friend he was.

46)

ARMOR

Finn thought he understood it all now. The whole, Puck, via Noah now.

At first, he thought it was because he developed a weird type of mental illness. Like a split personality, or something similar.

It wasn't though. It was a type of protection, a way to stop himself from getting hurt. Because if you make yourself seem badass enough, than nobody would dare try and hurt you.

So he guess after the other day, he finally got it.

Puck was nothing but Noah's shield; Puck was the heartless womaniser who had lost his virginity to a girl when he was thirteen. The guy who thought old movies were shit, that dancing and singing was for gay people. Puck would never rest his head in another guys lap didn't like he did with Finn. The badass whom loved football, slushieing kids and throwing them in dumpsters.

Noah though; he gave Finn his heart and anal virginity, Noah loved singing and would gladly watch old cowboy movies with him, just because he enjoyed them. He also knew Noah hated Puck, hated the more outlandish part of his personality.

Finn had noticed that he had been seeing less and less of Noah lately. Ever since had had practically shoved him out of the window and he had ran off, listening to the fading cries of his best friend.

Now all Finn wanted was his best friend back.

47)

COAT

As Finn stared out in to the rain, he suddenly realized what an idiot he really was. Mom had warned him it was going to rain today, yet he still forgot to take a coat.

Then as him and Puck walked towards the door, the shorter teen poked him in the back and he turned around to see he had poked him with an umbrella.

The dark skinned teen was glaring up at him, like this was all his fault, but Finn was close enough to see the light blush on his checks.

The two walked home together, huddled under Noah's umbrella and Finn was smiling the entire time.

Because whenever he got to see Noah, he couldn't hold the excitement in for too long.

48)

TUNING

Finn knew nothing about how to play the guitar. He could play the drums, yes, and he was proud of that. Guitar though, no, he kinda sucked at it.

He was over at Pucks for the first time since the incident and they were both sat down on Noah's bed. The shorter teen was leaning against him, guiding his hands as he tried to show him how to pluck a guitar string.

After half an hour, Finn finally successfully plucked his first note.

"Noah, I did it!" he exclaimed, grinning.

Noah though, was on the edge of patience.

"Good, now remember how to do that and try the next note."

So the other boy did, and felt glee burst through his chest as it worked. He continued to do this, becoming more vigorous in his movements.

Then the chord snapped and the tall boy could have sworn he heard something in the other boy snap. Probably his patience.

"Right," he muttered through tightly clenched teeth, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fix that and retune it."

49)

CRUSHING

Even though Finn and Noah had slept together before, Finn had never really thought about his feelings towards the shorter teen before. He had just blamed it on the beer. He was sure that was what it was...right?

Maybe it was just because he was a bit slow, or because he wasn't really willing to think about it, but after joining Glee club two months after starting his sophomore year, that's when he started to notice it.

At first, he thought it was just because he was worried about his best friend, about the bruises on his back and even the one that showed up around his neck that Puck just shrugged off. Then after a while, he realized that wasn't the only case.

He wasn't just thinking about the bruises, he was thinking about more than that. How he talked, how he laughed, and smiled, and just everything about him.

Maybe Glee had just given him the chance to really want to express himself, he didn't know.

All Finn knew was that it was official.

He had a crush on Noah 'Puck' Puckerman.

50)

CORPSE

Finn was scared. Terrified even. Not for himself. Not because he had finally realized he was Bi-sexual and in love with his best friend, no, it was nothing to do with that.

He was worried about Noah.

No matter what ever happened, the shorter teen was always so full of life, always cracking jokes or insulting people in, what was normally a playful way.

Now though, he hardly ever spoke. He barely even flirted with people anymore; hardly ever spoke up with a smart mouth comment. None of it.

It was like he was dead.

Like he might as well not really be there.

51)

EYES

"What's wrong?"

Puck glanced up at the older as he pulled his sneakers on from the bench in the boys changing room, which was now empty. "What do you mean?" he said, holding back a sigh. He didn't succeed.

"You're acting weird, man! Seriously, I'm worried about you!"

Puck shock his head. "There's nothing to worry about Finn," he answered as he stood up, and pattered the taller teen on the back. "I see you later."

As he went to walk away, Finn grabbed his arm, forcing him backwards so he could look the other teen in the face.

The dark skinned teen looked down.

"Please?" Finn begged.

Sighing, the shorter teen shock his head again.

"Please?" he whispered.

"Dude, it's just..."

On instinct, the pale teen cupped his best friends face and forced him to look up at him, and then Finn saw it. In his eyes the tears where gathering and threatening to spill over his dark lashes. He quickly pulled the shorter teen into a tight hug, ignoring his protest.

"Please, Noah."

At the use of his real name, the Jewish teens form started shacking as he tried to fight off the tears, tried to get himself under control. The taller teen found himself swallowing the stubborn lump in his own throat.

"I can't _do_ it anymore, Finn," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Its...it's just too much. I...I c-can't cope with it. With Brian and Mom and...it's too much..."

"Noah, I-"

"Don't." Noah suddenly begged, and Finn found himself stunned. Even Noah never begged. "If I stop now, I never have the courage to say it..." his whole body was shaking, a few stray tears leaking through. Without thinking, the tall teen raised a hand to wipe it away.

Finn felt like crying when Noah actually flinched back.

The pale teen bit his lip. The fear in Noah's eyes was so strong, and, the fear was for Finn...

"Go on," he said.

The dark skinned teen swallowed. "L-last week..."

"Yes?" he encouraged.

He watched Noah swiftly wipe away the tears that dared to fall. He watched him try to compose himself, he managed it for a few seconds before he finally broke down, a sob ripping through him.

"I'm so sorry, Finn!" he sobbed, burring his face in the taller teens solder. "Fuck, man!" he cursed. "Why the hell am I so fucking pathetic?"

Finn, not really knowing what to say, simple tried to ensure him he wasn't pathetic as he cried into his shoulder. All he knew was he was glad Noah didn't look him in the eyes as he finally admitted it, finally admitted that last week he had tried to end his life.

Because the pain in his voice was hard enough to listen to without having to see it in those beautiful hazel eyes too.

51)

WARMTH

In all honesty, Noah really didn't know what would have happened to him if Finn wasn't in his life.

After his confession, the tall teen had refused to let him go home. Let him go back to his emotionally abusive mother and her physically abusive boyfriend. No, that was because Finn was a good friend, a good person in general, something he had never been.

He led next to the taller boy, who was sleeping peacefully, his mouth open with a dribble of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. Finn had one arm wrapped around Noah's slim waist, which to both of their concerns, had been becoming thinner recently.

No, he knew where he would be if it wasn't for him; at home, trying to kill himself again.

He could admit that Finn was one of the best things that had ever happened to him, even if he could only tell himself that at the moment.

52)

NIGHTMARE

Finn gasped as he snapped awake, bathed in a thick layer of sweat. He struggled for a second, that he realized he wasn't in the bed alone.

He glanced over to the other person and was thankful to see Noah, sleeping with a small smile on his face, the first he had seen in days.

_He's still here_, he thought happily. _I've still got my best friend_.

Finn couldn't help the few stray tears as he pulled the taller teen closure to him, hugging him life he was the last good thing on this earth.

53)

HOPE

He was getting better.

It hadn't happened over night, but he was opening up to Finn finally. He still wasn't his normal self at school though, and some people had started to catch on to the little fact and were useing it against him.

Finn though, wasn't going to let them get to him.

He found it funny really. It had always been the other way round; Noah or even Puck was the one protecting him all the time.

Still though, he was getting back to his old self, showing him Noah when they were alone and letting everybody else see Puck again.

There was hope, he realized as he saw Noah laugh for the first time in weeks.

54)

KISS

It was getting harder and harder to resist. Those lips, those beautiful plum soft looking lips. So think and so fucking kissable!

Finn was shamed to admit how many times he had unconsciously lead in to kiss those devilish lips.

When ever he watched Noah sing, and he make the damn 'O' shape with his mouth; God! It wasn't fair! They were so tempting and every time he saw it all he had was images of the shorter teen putting that mouth to use. Normally those images involved that beautiful mouth wrapped around his dick.

It wasn't the right time though. He would wait before he had his way with those lips. Before he had is way with that body.

That was if Noah let him.

55)

ARRANGING

It had taken him weeks to finally work up the courage to ask him out on a date. Too long, in fact.

It was silly really, he had got his nerves in a reck, not sure if he should bother, worried that he would say no. he hadn't though, he just laughed and said 'I was wondering when you'd ask.' Just like that, then strolled off with a bit more bounce in his step.

Finn grinned as he watched him walk away.

56)

TOLERANCE

There was only so much a person could take, Finn had noticed.

Like Noah. There was only a limited amount of time he could deal with abuse before he had done something drastic.

The same went for Noahs mother too. She had finally had enough. She had kicked him out.

The look Noah gave him, the relief in his eyes as he said that had filled Finn with so much joy. Because now he was safe, now he could _really_ start to healw

57)

FRAME

Maybe it _was _corny and sappy, like Noah had said, but Finn didn't care. Because every night he could roll over and fall a sleep looking at Noah's face, and besides, the way he blushed, then laughed before punching him in the arm was too cute.

58)

CIDER

It was kinda funny really. The first time they had had sex they had been drunk. That was almost three years ago now. Finn was seventeem years old now, and Noah would be seventeen come August.

But it was funny that the first time they told each other they were in love, they had been drunk too. Then when Finn woke up the next morning to here those words again, he knew it wasn't going to suddenly end again.

Noah was there to stay.

59)

CHANCE

Maybe it was off by chance, or just because they were lucky.

Or maybe it was just fate that they both had gotten accepted to NY college. Finn didn't care though. He still had Noah.

60)

HOLLY

Ten years. That was the precise number of years since they had had sex together the first time.

Now, ten years later and at the age of twenty four, they were adopting their first child. Little Holly Hudson.


End file.
